This invention relates to game devices and in particular to a game of chance which operates mechanically to eliminate particular players from the game.
Games of chance have been provided in which players are eliminated one by one from the game as particular events take place. Some games of this type have intriguing mechanical elements and are interesting and amusing, especially to children, because of the mysterious manner in which they operate. Games of this type often have been well received by the public.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and interesting game of chance, utilizing relatively simple yet durable construction and components.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a housing is provided having an elevated playing surface and a surrounding lower game board with a plurality of playing stations about the elevated playing surface. A plurality of metallic playing pieces are provided, one for each player of the game, and a motor driven magnetic shaft or spindle protrudes through the playing surface for attracting the playing pieces and propelling at least some of the playing pieces outwardly therefrom off of the elevated playing surface onto one of the playing stations thereabout.